Wood floor coverings are often treated with a multi-layer coating system to color and protect the wood from foot traffic and contact with heavy objects. Such multi-layered coating systems typically include a stain layer which penetrates and colors the wood, a sealer layer that provides film build (thickness) to coating system as well as adhesion between the layers, and a topcoat that protects the underlying layers from damage. One or more layers of sealers and/or topcoats can be applied to the flooring. Low gloss of the coating system, resistance to abrasion and marring and resistance to contamination or staining caused by a variety of sources is also desirable.
The sealer layer provides a foundation for the coating system, and sufficient “film build” is desired for a suitable foundation. The film build of the sealer layer is determined at least in part by the viscosity of the sealer composition. Low gloss levels in the sealer layer are aesthetically desirable and can be accomplished by adding filler material such as silica, however, such filler additions can adversely impact the viscosity, rendering the sealer composition difficult to use.